


Tiny Defender

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: Garage Tapes [15]
Category: Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a baby boy, Fluff, Gen, but a stabby baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: It’s fucking adorable and he hopes somebody, somewhere, has pictures.He picks up the sheet thrown half-off the bed, straightens it out, and leans over to toss it over the kid. His fingers have barely let go of the edges when Damian pops an eye open and intones, “I am fully capable of feeding you your own eyelids.”





	Tiny Defender

Damian’s cute when he’s asleep, Antoine will admit. Especially now, when he’s all scrunched up against Jason’s side like a kitten. Jason’ll be fine-bullet clipped him, nothing awful-but Damian…is more attached than he’ll admit, and he’s been skulking in here for hours. Hadn’t liked it when Mark kicked him out earlier, either.

But now he’s asleep, hands fisted in Jason’s shirt and mouth partially open. His knees are drawn up and his elbows are tucked down and he looks every inch the ten-year-old he really is.

It’s fucking adorable and he hopes somebody, somewhere, has pictures.

He picks up the sheet thrown half-off the bed, straightens it out, and leans over to toss it over the kid. His fingers have barely let go of the edges when Damian pops an eye open and intones, “I am fully capable of feeding you your own eyelids.”

…why, man. Why.

Jason stirs and murmurs, clearly still half-out, “No lid feed, Ma’ll be mad.”

Antoine has no faith that Jason is in any shape to physically stop Damian from maiming people. Fortunately, they’re not there-the boy grumbles but falls silent. Antoine drops the sheet, takes a good few steps back, and says, “Night, Damian.”

“Tt.”

It’s as good as he’s gonna get. It’s better than an eyelid snack, anyway. Jeeze…he’s never met a kid this stabby. Seriously, what the hell. Why the hell.

Oh, well. He shakes his head and steps back out of the room to warn the others to maybe not go in there for a little while.

* * *

Jason’s up and about by nightfall. Little slow-moving, but up. He’s well enough, anyway, to supervise the unloading of the truck they got earlier. It had been…forgotten, a little, in the aftermath.

Mark’s not happy that he’s up, but he lets it slide this time, because it wasn’t that bad. Besides, he’s just standing there--not exactly. Antoine doesn’t know when, or how, but Damian’s clinging to Jason’s back like a koala, blinking heavily at the harsh warehouse lighting.

“—bed, kiddo,” Jason’s saying softly.

“Tt.”

“S’late.”

“You have no self-care,” Damian mumbles, twisting his head so his face isn’t jammed into Jason’s shoulder. “You need a babysitter.”

“Yeah, but not a baby babysitter. C’mon, Nick Nack*, bedtime.”

“Hrm.”

Jason sighs and straightens up.

“I’m gonna put the brat to bed,” he says, and Antoine gives him the courtesy of pretending to believe that he’ll be back. 

“Sure thing, boss. Night, Damian.”

“Tt.”

You know what, it’s leaps and bounds nicer than ‘I will stab you’. Progress is being made.

THE END

  
*James Bond henchman, appears in  _ The Man With the Golden Gun _ .


End file.
